


A quarantine engagement.

by LarsonColfer



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Relationships: Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp
Kudos: 1





	A quarantine engagement.

**Vogue** : As we all are staying home during the lockdown, we’ve decided to catch up with fashion designer Reed Van Kamp and how he’s been keeping busy during the lockdown.

 **Vogue** : Mr. Van Kamp, thank you for having us.

 **Reed** _(waving through the screen)_ : Hello, how are you. I hope you are well.

 **Vogue** : We are doing fine, working from home, isolating with minimum contact. How have you been doing?

 **Reed:** We’re doing the same as well, isolating, social distancing, masks _(Reed lifts a mask, waving it around)_

 **Vogue** : Yes, we‘ve been meaning to talk about that. You’ve been keeping busy during the quarantine.

 **Reed** _(Shrugging)_ : Well, life has not changed, that much for me. I suppose I can work from anywhere.

 **Vogue:** So tell us what you’ve been doing.

 **Reed:** Well, I have the materials and the equipment _(Reed trails off)_

 **Vogue** : So masks.

 **Reed:** Yes masks. It started off when there was a shortage of the same. So, I designed some. I had the materials and equipment. I made some for myself and my boyfriend and then my friends wanted some and then more people wanted it so... _(Reed trails off.)_

 **Vogue** : ( _Image screen of an Instagram page of Shane Anderson out and about with a pretty mask in a colourful pattern. Image screen of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson together with matching masks in contrasting colours at the local bodega)_ So these masks are the ones you’ve made.

 **Reed:** Yes, I didn’t want to take away the masks from those who actually needed it, like the essential workers, first responders, doctors etc. So I decided to make some of my own and now we have couture masks for everyone. They are good quality masks: handmade, triple lined, available in different sizes, colours and patterns.

 **Vogue:** And now they’re going to be available the public.

 **Reed** _(Nodding)_ : Yes, in all stores across the country. A pack of three for a dollar and the money received would go as donations to food banks.

 **Vogue** : _(Shane Anderson, from sideways, handing Reed a slip of paper, waving hi to the camera)_

 **Reed** _(smiling up at Shane)_ : Thanks. And yes it would also be available for free at some food banks if requested.

 **Vogue:** Could we have Shane in as well.

 **Reed** ( _smiling and waving at Shane, who is off-camera)_ : Honey, do you want in.?

 **Shane** _(entering in the frame and sitting down next to Reed)_ : So, what do you think of Reed’s initiative. He’s even got our friends making masks.

 **Vogue** _(Laughing)_ : So, you’ve made masks as well.

 **Shane** _(Smiling):_ Well, a couple of them.

 **Vogue:** And what can we expect from you, Reed.

 **Reed:** Well, I have been experimenting with different fabrics and cuts and textures. ( _Gesturing around)_ This virus looks like it’s going to be around for some time. So how I can mold cloth, different folds, playing with materials that repel liquid. Let’s see ( _Trailing off)_ I have some ideas in place, possibly a new collection.

 **Vogue:** A new collection! do tell.

 **Reed:** It's in the beginning phase, Let's see. _(Gesturing around)_

 **Vogue:** Well, thank you for having us. Wait, what’s that. ( _Catching a glint in the sunlight from Reed’s hand)_

 **Reed** _(Blushing)_ : Yeah that. (Looking down at his ring finger at the beautiful, shiny thin band)

 **Shane** _(Grinning)_ : We’re engaged! (Kissing Reed on the cheek.)

 **Vogue:** Congratulations! Well, you heard it from here folks. Designer Reed Van Kamp and his boyfriend – Dancer, Shane Anderson are engaged!

_(Pan shot on the happy couple cuddling on the couch. Video end)_

*

Vogue 2020. Read the full interview on www.vogue.com


End file.
